memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Warp factor
Warp factor is a unitless figure that describes the speed of a starship or signal using a warp drive, thus traveling faster than light (FTL). The warp factor is not a linear measure of speed. Warp factors are, in terms of their light speed equivalents, not absolute, but only relative figures, depending on the local properties of space and subspace, the multiples given are only minimum/average values. The actual values of warp speed are dependent upon interstellar conditions like gas density, electric and magnetic fields and fluctuations in the subspace domain as well as energy penalties resulting from quantum drag forces and power oscillation inefficiencies. Cochrane scale (22nd and 23rd Centuries) In the 23rd century, the warp factor WF was calculated as follows: \sqrt3{v/c} , where v'' is the speed of the signal or starship and ''c=3.0*10^8 m/s (the speed of light). At Warp 1, a starship reaches c''; at Warp 6, it reaches 216''c. See also: Warp factor chart (Cochrane scale) :This scale was presumably used in Star Trek: The Original Series. Logically speaking, it is probably also used in Star Trek: Enterprise. Revised Cochrane scale (24th Century) Sometime before the 2360s, a term was added to the above equation that caused the speed to rise slightly at lower warp factor, but to become infinite at Warp 10. The ratio v''/''c at a given warp factor is equal to the corresponding cochrane value that describes the subspace distortion. See also: Warp factor chart (TNG scale) :This scale was used from TNG onwards. Note that, since Warp 10 equals infinite speed, it is physically impossible to achieve. This fundamental law has been violated in the episode VOY: "Threshold", where Tom Paris allegedly crossed the "Warp 10 Barrier". To calculate speed in terms of c'' (below Warp 9) in the Revised Cochrane scale, the formula is: '''speed = (''WF)^(10/3) *c'. Warp 1 is equivalent to ''c (as it did in the 22nd/23rd century scales); Warp 6 is approximately 392*''c''. Transwarp In a possible future, warp factors as high as Warp 13 are routinely achieved by Federation starships. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Such measures would thus not be simply warp, but rather transwarp, speeds which have only been achieved by a handful of species such as the Borg and the Voth. (Star Trek: First Contact; VOY: "Distant Origin") :''Speculation: Rather than denoting something "faster than infinite", these warp factors may point to either a return to the old 23rd century scale (see above) or yet another recalibration of the scale . Otherwise, it may be that these high warp factors indicate that ships of this time are equipped with transwarp or quantum slipstream drive or other advanced propulsion technology. Another possibiliy is that there has always only been one warp scale. That would mean that the Star Trek Voyager episode Threshold was in error. After all, even some members of the Paramount staff said that they discount the events of that episode due to it's scientific flaws. Then again, one could still argue and say that Gene Roddenberry himself created the revised Cochrane scale, which established that Warp 10 was infinite speed.'' Notes # According to Andre Bormanis, this scale change occurs in 2312. ("Star Trek: The Magazine" No. 6, October 1999, p. 44) Category:Measurements